New Directions
New Directions był chórem szkolnym liceum McKinley. Will przejmując klub nadał mu nazwę "New Directions" (Nowe Kierunki). Grupa zwyciężyła na Okręgowych trzy lata z rzędu, jednak w 2010 zdobyła ostatnie miejsce na Regionalnych. W 2011, zdobyli pierwsze miejsce na Regionalnych, śpiewali swoje własne piosenki: Get It Right i Loser Like Me, tak samo jak jak w 2012, jednak tym razem wystąpili z trzema utworami, a jeden z nich wykonały byłe członkinie The Troubletones. Chór dostał się do Zawodów Narodowych w 2011, jednak zyskali dopiero 12 miejsce. Wykonali wtedy Pretending i Light Up the World. W 2012 wystąpili z Edge of Glory, It's All Coming Back to Me Now i Paradise by the Dashboard Light. Zdobyli pierwsze miejsce na Narodowych dla Liceum McKinley od 1993 (a w odcinku "Britney 2.0" dowiadujemy się, że Glee Club został założony w 1954). W Swan Song, pierwszy raz od czterech lat przegrali Zawody Okręgowe, co doprowadziło do rozwiązania zespołu i przejęcia Sali Chóru przez Cheerioski. Mimo tej sytuacji, nadal starali się robić próby, gdzie to było możliwe. W odcinku Naked, Miejski Sąd Limy zdecydował o eliminacji Warblersów z powodu użycia hormonu wzrostu, tym samym przywracając chór z McKinley do udziału w Zawodach. Klub wygrał Regionalne w "All or Nothing". W City of Angels, przegrali z Throat Explosion na Narodowych, zdobywając drugie miejsce. W związku z ich przegraną, klub został rozwiązany przez Sue Sylvester z powodu braku szkolnych funduszy na jego dalsze prowadzenie. Piosenki wykonywane na zawodach 2009-10= ;Zawody Okręgowe 2009 Myparade.png|Don't Rain on My Parade Cantalwaysget.jpg|You Can't Always Get What You Want Somebody-to-love.jpg|Somebody To Love ;Zawody Regionalne 2010 Faithfully Finchel.jpg|Faithfully Glee-season-finale.JPG|Don't Stop Believin' 727828 1306364081841 full.jpg|Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' |-| 2010-11= ;Zawody Okręgowe 2010 I've Had Fabrevans.png|(I've Had) The Time of My Life Nayariveraval.jpg|Valerie ;Zawody Regionalne 2011 Getitright-Glee.jpg|Get It Right 20111209160648!Glee-loser-like-me-480x332.jpg|Loser Like Me ;Zawody Narodowe 2011 Pretending.png|Pretending Lightuptheworld23.png|Light Up the World |-| 2011-12= ;Zawody Okręgowe 2011 Abc.png|ABC Glee-hold-on-to-sixteen.jpg|Control Maninthemirror.jpg|Man in the Mirror ;Zawody Regionalne 2012 Flya.png|Fly/I Believe I Can Fly 14x06 Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You).png|What Doesn't Kill you (Stronger) Glee-on-my-way-3.jpg|Here's to Us ;Zawody Narodowe 2012 ItAllComingBackToMeNow.jpg|It's All Coming Back to Me Now Prof.jpg|Edge of Glory 321 (15).jpg|Paradise by the Dashboard Light |-| 2012-2013= ;Zawody Okręgowe 2012 OpOpOpTinaCohenStyle.jpg|Gangnam Style ;Zawody Regionalne 2013 I love it.jpg|I Love It Halloffame.png|Hall of Fame Untitled 1.png|All Or Nothing ;Zawody Narodowe 2013 CoA Stills BTS (9).jpg|More Than a Feeling Glee-510-Songs-Nationals.jpg|America Nationals.jpg|I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For Członkowie Trenerzy= Will 5.jpg|Will Schuester prowadzący chóru od odcinka Pilot. Zrezygnował w New Directions. Sue sezon5.jpg |Sue Sylvester współprowadząca chóru w Throwdown. Trenerka na zajęciach Booty Camp. Dołączyła w Big Brother, odeszła po Nationals. Emma.jpg|Emma Pillsbury zastępcza prowadząca w Sectionals. Hollyholly.jpg|Holly Holliday zastępcza prowadząca w The Substitute. Finn.png|Finn Hudson zastępca prowadzącego od odcinka Glease do I Do. Asystant Willa od I Do do Feud. Powraca w Sweets Dreams. Nie pojawia się od odcinka The Quaterback (śmierć). |-| Absolwenci WMHS= Mercedes.jpg|Mercedes Jones dołącza w Pilot, odchodzi w Asian F. Dołącza w Hold on to Sixteen. Kończy szkołę w Goodbye. Kurt 5.jpg|Kurt Hummel dołącza w Pilot, przenosi się do Dalton Academy w Furt. Dołącza ponownie w Born This Way. Kończy szkołę w Goodbye. Artie 5.jpg|Artie Abrams dołącza w Pilot. Kończy szkołę w New Directions. Tina 5.jpg|Tina Cohen-Chang dołącza w Pilot. Kończy szkołę w New Directions. Rachel 5.jpg|Rachel Berry była liderka razem z Finnem. Dołącza w Pilot, odchodzi w Preggers. Powraca w The Thodes Not Taken. zawieszona w I Kissed A Girl, przywrócona do szkoły w Hold on to Sixteen. Kończy szkołę w Goodbye. Finn.png|Finn Hudson były lider razem z Rachel. Dołącza, odchodzi i powraca w Pilot, Mash-Up i Sectionals. Kończy szkołę w Goodbye. Quinn.png|Quinn Fabray dołącza w Showmance. Odchodzi i powraca w The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Odchodzi ponownie w The Purple Piano Project i wraca w I Am Unicorn. Kończy szkołę w Goodbye. Santana 5.jpg|Santana Lopez dołącza w Showmance. Odchodzi i powraca w The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Wyrzucona w The Purple Piano Project. Powraca w Asian F. Odchodzi w Pot o’Gold. Dołącza ponownie w Hold on to Sixteen. Kończy szkołę w Goodbye. Brittany.jpg|Brittany Pierce dołącza w Showmance. Odchodzi i powraca w The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Wyrzucona w The Purple Piano Project. Powraca w Asian F. Odchodzi w Pot o’Gold. Dołącza ponownie w Hold on to Sixteen. Odchodzi i powraca w Britney 2.0. Kończy szkołę w All Or Nothing. Puck.jpg|Noah Puckerman dołącza w Preggers. Kończy szkołę w Goodbye. MikeChang.png|Mike Chang dołącza w Preggers. Kończy szkołę w Goodbye. Sam sezon5.jpg|Sam Evans dołącza w Duets. Przeprowadza się po New York. Powraca w Hold on to Sixteen. Kończy szkołę w New Directions. Blaine 5.jpg|Blaine Anderson dołącza w The Purple Piano Project. Odchodzi i wraca w Dynamic Duets. Kończy szkołę w New Directions. |-| Byli członkowie= Matt ruther.jpg|Matt Rutherford dołącza w Preggers. Przenosi się w Audition. April Rhodes pro.png|April Rhodes dołącza i odchodzi w The Rhodes Not Taken. Jessie.jpg|Jesse St. James dołącza w The Power of Madonna. Przenosi się w Funk. 300px-Sunshine.png|Sunshine Corazon dołącza i odchodzi w Audition. L2 副本.jpg|Lauren Zizes dołącza w Special Education. Odchodzi w The Purple Piano Project. Roryjacket.png|Rory Flanagan dołącza w Pot’o Gold. Przenosi się w The New Rachel. 20130405115734!Sugar Motta.png|Sugar Motta odrzucona w The Purple Piano Project. Dołącza w Hold on to Sixteen. Odchodzi po Thanksgiving. Powraca w Sadie Hawkins. Odchodzi po All or Nothing. Pink Scarf.jpg|Joe Hart dołącza w Big Brother. Odchodzi po All or Nothing. glee-season-5-portrait-unique.jpg|Wade "Unique" Adams dołącza w The New Rachel. Zostaje do rozwiązania chóru w New Directions. Marley.jpg|Marley Rose dołącza w The New Rachel. Zawieszona w A Katy or A Gaga, przywrócona w The End of Twerk. Zostaje do rozwiązania chóru w New Directions. JakexD.jpg|Jake Puckerman odrzucony w The New Rachel. Dołącza w Britney 2.0. Zostaje do rozwiązania chóru w New Directions. Kitty 5.jpg|Kitty Wilde dołącza w Dynamic Duets. Zostaje do rozwiązania chóru w New Directions. Ryder.png|Ryder Lynn dołącza w Dynamic Duets. Odchodzi po All or Nothing. Powraca w Love, Love, Love. Zostaje do rozwiązania chóru w New Directions. Galeria Glee regionals.jpg Regionals.jpg Nationals.jpg Glee.jpg Zdgafdgafd.jpg New-directions-425x294.jpg New-directions1.jpg SAMCEDES.gif New Directions(Yam).gif Walk1.gif Tumblr static tumblr m9f7j9pit71rqrwh5.gif Tumblr mkiddbm1gu1qzcnljo5 r1 500.gif Tumblr m2z12lobB71r6vsit.gif Tumblr lgov2fJ9TU1qbak8wo1 400.gif Sing-glee-o.gif Sing.gif Glee Sing33.jpg Glee Sing.jpg 732428 1306783776719 full.jpg SING (My Chemical Romance) Glee.jpg Sing1.png 2805jk4.gif Glee-SF2.jpg Jhasdf.jpg Like-a-prayer1.jpg Music-likeaprayer.jpg S1E14 Like A Prayer.jpg 358px-LikeaPrayer.gif 6 Like A Prayer.png Tumblr lnx2o8FjCc1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr static tumblr m9f7j9pit71rqrwh5.gif Tumblr mkiddbm1gu1qzcnljo5 r1 500.gif Tumblr m2z12lobB71r6vsit.gif bornthisway.gif Born-This-Way-gif-.gif Born-This-Way-gif-glee-21688447-250-141.gif btw.gif btw1.gif btw2.gif glee1.gif glee2.gif glee3.gif glee4.gif glee5.gif glee6.gif glee-born-this-way.gif Slushie.gif tumblr_mkgar2Dsbo1rzo97yo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mkgar2Dsbo1rzo97yo5_r1_250.gif 425300 1271822864809 full.jpg 483507 1278361422723 full.jpg Myparade.png Racherwerel.jpg Glee finale 470x300.jpg Glee Fauithfully.jpg Finn-rachel-finn-and-rachel-12751592-1250-866.jpg Faithfully Hug.jpg Faithfully Finchel.jpg Tumblr m9iuzjXKBB1qgzqq7.jpg Image 1.preview.jpg Glee-Faithfully.jpg 494718 1279484191373 full.jpg 060810-glee-300.jpg Glee.jpg 528068 1283095148173 full.jpg Faithfully.jpg Tumblr limmdfSZk71qcogwao1 500.gif 468730 1276745699119 full.jpg AnyWayYouWantItBartie.gif Any Way You Want It.jpg Brittanaanywayyouwantit.jpg AnywaysLovin.png Glee122img9.jpg 20110617205114!1x22.JPG Mashupjourney.jpg Anyway-you-want-it.jpg S01E06-Vitamin D.jpg ND.jpg Onmyway.jpg Throwdown.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg KeepHoldingOn.png Glee-cast-avril-lavigne-keep-holding-on.jpg Ep 7 Keep Holdifng On 4.jpg 813871 1314188179405 full.jpg 723937 1306025082891 full.png 24 keep holding on.png Kkkkkk.jpg 10GleeKeepHoldingbanner.jpg 07x05 Keep Holding On.png 006.jpg 026copy.jpg Glsssssssssee.png Glee-regionals.jpg Gleestronaglowna.jpg Gleeseason3.jpg Mashup.png NewYork.png SweetCaroline.png Tumblr lo775sxx261qmzhwqo1 r1 500.gif Glee wheels 4.png Untitled 1.png Somebody-to-love.jpg Pretending.png OpOpOpTinaCohenStyle.jpg Nayariveraval.jpg Nationals.jpg Myparade.png Maninthemirror.jpg Loserlikeme.png ItAllComingBackToMeNow.jpg I've Had Fabrevans.png Halloffame.png Glee-on-my-way-3.jpg Glee-season-finale.JPG Glee-hold-on-to-sixteen.jpg Glee-510-Songs-Nationals.jpg Flya.png CoA Stills BTS (9).jpg Cantalwaysget.jpg 727828 1306364081841 full.jpg 321 (15).jpg 0112ND7.jpg GleeSectionals 1260467193.jpg 1x15-The-Power-of-Madonna-HD-quinn-and-puck-11662086-1280-700.jpg CoolKids.png Kategoria:Chóry Kategoria:Kluby